


don't see, don't hear, don't speak

by TheFluffySnowLeopard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Français | French, Implied/Referenced Sex, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffySnowLeopard/pseuds/TheFluffySnowLeopard
Summary: You and Wanda have been dating for a month but you decide to keep your relationship secret. The problem : you and her are late for the matinal training.Fr : Toi et Wanda êtes en couple depuis un moins mais vous décidez de garder votre relation secrète. Le problème : vous êtes toutes les deux en retard pour l'entraînement matinal.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	don't see, don't hear, don't speak

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que je poste une fanfic, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
> Je prends toutes les critiques si elles sont constructives.

Wanda se réveilla avant toi, tu étais sa petite amie depuis un mois et tu étais plus heureuse pendant cette période que pendant tout le reste de ta vie. Tu a été enlevée à tes parents à l'âge de trois ans par Hydra pour te former un tant que soldat. Les expériences d'optimisation et de super soldat n'avaient pas entièrement fonctionnés mais tes capacités physiques étaient tout de même augmentées.

Tu étais encore profondément endormie, ta tête juste au au-dessus de sa poitrine, ton corps pressé contre le sien, une jambe par par-dessus les siennes, la couverture recouvrant à peine vos silhouettes nues. Elle sourit en se souvenant de la très bonne nuit qu'elle et toi venaient de passer ensemble.

Elle préféra rester allongée et observer ton doux visage endormi de peur de te réveiller si elle se levait. Après tout elle s'avait mieux que personne à quel point il était rare pour toi de passer une nuit calme sans insomnies ni cauchemars. Même si Wanda devait admettre que cela c'était amélioré depuis quelques temps, peut-être qu'il y avait un rapport avec le fait que toi et elle dormaient beaucoup plus souvent ensembles.

Elle se rappela avec un frisson les nuits où tu te réveillais en hurlant de terreur pendant un cauchemar et qu'elle l'entendait de sa chambre en face de la tienne, arrivant en panique dans la pièce pour voir se qu'il se passait puis te rassurant en finissant généralement par dormir avec toi pour que tu puisses te sentir plus en sécurité.

Soudain son regard tomba sur le réveil sur la table de chevet, il était déjà 8h du matin, vous aviez toutes les deux entrainement avec Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam et Clint aujourd'hui. "Tant pis," se dit-elle, "ils peuvent bien commencer sans nous ou attendre un peu."

____________________________________________

Natasha entra dans la salle commune où tout le monde l'attendaient déjà. Tout le monde sauf Wanda et toi, pas si surprenant...

"Wanda et Y/N sont encore en retard ?" demanda-t-elle aux autres.

"Sûrement encore en train de dormir", soupira Steve.

"Sûrement dans le même lit aussi", ajouta Sam en souriant et lançant un clin d'œil à Bucky qui était du même avis que lui sur ta relation avec Wanda. "Peut-être que Wanda a finit par faire plus que la réconforter cette fois."

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi", rétorqua Clint. "Elles sont pas ensemble et tu le sais très bien, elles nous ont déjà dit qu'elles étaient juste amies proches."

"Allez Clint, fais pas comme si tu voyais pas tout les petits regards et sourire qu'elles se lancent sans arrêts", fit Bucky.

"Sans parler de la tension sexuelle qui règne entre elles", renchérit Sam encore une fois.

"Je vais les chercher", grommella Natasha en se dirigeant vers le couloir coupant court à la discussion.

Elle marcha avec détermination jusqu'aux deux chambres où elle décida d'ouvrir d'abord la porte de la chambre de Wanda. Elle découvrit sans grande surprise que la pièce était vide. Pourtant un détails attira son regard d'espionne : le lit était fait se qui signifiait que Wanda ne c'était levait en panique en pleine nuit à cause des cris de sa voisine de chambre. Soit elle était déjà debout et partit on ne sait ou soit elle n'avait pas du tout dormit dans sa chambre...

L'espionne rousse referma la porte et se tourna le plus discrètement possible vers celle d'en face et l'ouvrit doucement, espérant secrètement tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Son regard examina la pièce en détails passant d'abord du sol où les vêtements que les deux jeunes Avengers portaient la soirée précédente étaient éparpillées en désordre puis remontant sur le lit où elle découvrit se qu'elle cherchait. 

C'est-à-dire toi, allongée contre Wanda. Même si tu étais de dos et cachait en partie le corps de sa "coéquipière", Natasha pouvait facilement voir qu'elles ne portaient aucun vêtement. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur les activités des deux jeunes femmes lors de leurs dernières nuits. De plus la rousse se remémora avec facilité le départ plutôt soudain de Wanda la soirée d'hier suivit du tien parce vous étiez "fatiguées".

____________________________________________

Wanda releva la tête en voyant la porte s'ouvrir lentement, laissant apparaître une certaine espionne rousse connu sous le nom de Natasha Romanoff ou encore Black Widow. Elle commença par paniquer légèrement puis se rappela à qui elle avait affaire, peu importe l'excuse qu'elle inventait elle ne tromperait pas Natasha. Cette dernière souriait malicieusement.

La brune se contenta alors de sourire simplement à la rousse puis plaça son index devant sa bouche comme pour lui dire de ne raconter à personne se qu'elle venait de voir. Natasha lui sourit puis plaça ses mains devant ses yeux, puis sur ses oreilles et sur sa bouche, imitant le célèbre "je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien et je ne dis rien". Tu commençais à bouger doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" tu demandas d'une voix encore endormie.

"Rien chaton", répondit tendrement Wanda. "Tout va bien rendort toi."

Natasha sourit de plus belle au surnom mignon que Wanda avait utilisé puis referma la porte et s'en alla. Tu reposas ta tête sur ta petite amie et te rendormie quelques instants après. Wanda sourit en écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux de ton visage.

____________________________________________

"Alors ?" s'empressa de demander Sam quand Natasha revint des chambres. "Elles faisaient quoi ?"

"Y/N a fait un autre cauchemar violent cette nuit. Elle a fait une crise de panique dès que je suis entrée dans sa chambre. Wanda essaye de la calmer. Elle viendront peut-être plus tard", répondit l'espionne sans laisser passer la moindre émotion dans son ton ou son expression.

"Que ça ?" insista Bucky. "T'es sûre qu'il s'est rien passé d'autre ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Laisse les tranquille, elles ont assez de problèmes comme ça."

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plus.
> 
> J'ai déjà d'autres idées pour Natasha, Valkyrie ou Carol si vous voulez.


End file.
